One adventure that shall never be forgotten
by KittyGems
Summary: A 15-year old girl named Amy Locke has faced many hardships, even though she is one of those Happy-go-lucky girls. When she wishes for a better life, she is zapped into the world of TMNT 2012. When she finds out about it, all she wants is to go home. But will new friends, new love, and new enemies get in her way? (Adopted by Kappa Taicho)
1. Glowing blue balls

**Don't own TMNT or any refrences, just my ocs! And before we begin, I need 1 oc. All can be paired up with whoever (except Casey Jones and Mikey), can be whatever species, but can only be FEMALE! So sorry, Yaoi fans. And i'm also sorry, but I can't do Yuri/Yaoi, or Gay/Lesbian parings either... As much as I am a supporter to same sex marriage and all, I can't do that. Sorry, please don't get mad! (Used to need 3, but they have been chosen!)**

"Amy, do you even care about this lesson!?" The teacher Mrs. Kandle asked, slapping her hand on a girl's desk. The girl jumped, her blond hair flying up and then flying down as she jumped. She hid a sketchbook under her work, and nodded her head fast. The class laughed, but the teacher gave off a menacing glare, making them shut up at once. She huffed, and walked back to the chalkboard. "Since you love Social Studies so much, Miss. Locke, can you tell me what Napoleon's first job in the Army?" Mrs. Kandle asked.

"Artillery, Mrs. Kandle." Amy said, her heart calming down.

"Good. Now everyone, the bell is about to ring. Remember tonight's homework." The teacher said, narrowing her eyes. People flooded out of the classroom like a stampede, almost running poor Amy over. She got up, but not before seeing her teacher glare at her.

"Y-Yes?" Amy asked, scared.

"Miss. Locke, I notice you draw in that sketchbook. What do you draw?" The teacher asked.

"U-Um... Mostly TMNT 2012..." Amy replied quietly. Yes, she is a closet fangirl. Her most favorite TV show for now is TMNT 2012, and her favorite anime is Hetalia. Got a problem with that?

"I see. Well, if I ever see that sketchbook in any other class we have together except Lunch and Recess I will personally burn that book." The teacher said. Amy's stomach felt like a pool of acid was dropped into it. She wouldn't let anyone touch her book!

"Ok!" Amy replied, running our of the classroom, throwing her bag over her shoulder Amu style (Shugo Chara). She hid behind her locker's door, dodging the bullies. Like I said, this is Amy Locke. She is a very Happy-go-lucky girl, an artist, and loves skateboarding. Although she is kinda famous in her school for her very high athletic abilities, she is still a shy girl inside. She face's bullies every day, and never really has any friends. She also is a closet fangirl, like I said. She loves to sing as well, but is horrible at dancing. She sighed, closing her locker and walking down the hall to outside. She heard footsteps, and looked back to see Kim Ginger, Brenda Navada, and Lucy Demork. Amy quickened her pace. Those were the Mean Girls. Kim was the leader. Amy called her the Mary-sue of the trio, since she is 'oh-so-flawless'. She has long blond hair down to her ankles in a perfect french-braid, icy blue eyes, and a knee-high pink and white dress with matching ankle boots.

Brenda was the gossip queen. She has yellowish blond hair down to her elbows, hazel eyes, and a knee-high dress with blue and pink on it, with matching blue ankle boots.

Lucy was the strong one. She has sunshine blond hair down to her hips with a small wave at the end, blue-green eyes, and a knee-high pink and purple dress with matching ankle boots. Kim said that whoever joins her has to wear any kind of dress as long as it is knee-high and pink, and any kind of boots.

Amy... Well, she has bleach blond hair, ocean blue eyes, wears a mango colored shirt with a large red-pink heart on it, blue jeans, orange socks, and mango sneakers.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Fresh meat from the loser market?" Kim asked behind Amy. Amy kept on running, ignoring them.

"Awh. Amy can't handle it. She's going to go crying to her daddy... Oh wait, she doesn't have ONE!" Brenda laughed. Amy ran faster, going out the door. She felt insulted, but she wasn't going to let them bring her down. She stopped running for a while, walking down the street, whistling to herself. She grabbed her white IPod, and sung 'No more' by The Special to herself while her IPod blasted it through her earplugs, wishing that someone *cough*a boy*cough* would someday sing it to her. She finally got home, throwing her backpack on a brown chair, sighing.

"Hello, dear!~ How are you?" Her mother asked, coming out of the kitchen. She was almost covered in head to toe of flour.

"Good, Mom." Amy said blankly.

"Oh come on, Amy. Now where is my Happy-go-lucky daughter I know and love?" Her mom asked, smiling. Amy smiled back. "Good. You can stay up tonight since it's Friday, dear." She said, going back into the kitchen.

"I know, mom." Amy sighed, and went into her room. She looked at the evening sky, wishing for a better life. Soon, the stars came out with a perfect full moon. After dinner, Amy looked at the star's from her window sill, and closed her eyes, letting the cold hair blast into her room. She put her hands together and to her chest, breathing in and out. "Please god, even though my life is great so far, other than school, is it ok if I can have another life? I've always been afraid to ask, but now since I am 15, I only ask of you the one wish..." Amy muttered, and opened her eyes just to see a shooting star go by. She smiled, and went to bed, not bothering to change. Little did she know, a blue and white glow came through her window, and tapped her, making her disappear.


	2. Meeting the turtles, and moving in

**Don't own TMNT, or any refrences! Just my ocs!~ Well, some OCS. Yes, I have picked TWO OCS so far. Winners: For RaphXOC *drum roll* EthanPrime21! And for LeoXOC *drum roll* Justiceintheworldofhp-yearight! DonnieXOC is still being decided! And since the hiatus for DonnieXOC, OCS won't appear till chapter 3!**

Amy fell down a black space, with images of the show behind her, appearing and disappearing. She was still in her day clothes. The edges of her were glowing white and blue. She opened her eyes as she landed on the rooftops. She looked around, half-asleep. Realizing she was on a roof, she jumped up, scared. She rubbed her arms, the chill enveloped her quickly, and she shivered.

"Jeez... Why is it so cold!? Isn't it supposed to be near of Summer? And how did I get up here?" Amy wondered. She stood up, and looked around, blinking. "!, no way!" She yelled, seeing four shadows jump from roof to roof. The four shadows stopped and looked her way. She started to back up, the memory of being on a rooftop gone, and she slipped at the edge. Amy squealed in surprise, and fell down, grabbing the ledge with both of her hands. "Help!"

'Ugh! Why didn't I remember that I was on a rooftop?' Amy thought, looking down. She looked back up, her heart dropping into her stomach. Her fingers slipped, and she started to fall. "NNEEEEEEEEEE!" Amy screamed. She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact, but it never came. Actually, she felt something smooth and hard on her hands, and her hair was flying all around her. She opened her eyes a bit, seeing someone with green skin, and something orange around his eyes. She looked at his chest, seeing a plastron, instead of a shirt or a normal chest. Amy blushed, realizing who it was. She widened her eyes, looking at Mikey's blue. Her heart pounded, almost getting lost in them. She looked away, and closed her eyes, fainting in his arms.

~Later that night, Turtle's lair, 8:00 PM~

Amy felt herself on something soft and cousiony. She slowly opened her eyes, meeting eyes with April's. Amy squealed, turning around onto her side.

"It's ok. My name is April O'Niel. What's yours?" April asked.

"April O-O'Niel?" Amy muttered. "Mine-Mine is Amy." Amy said, sitting up, her heart pounding. The teenage April sat down beside her, smiling.

"It's nice to have a new friend!" April said.

"I guess... I never really had a friend before..." Amy replied.

"Hello, Miss. Amy." Said Splinter behind Amy. Amy jumped in her seat, and looked back, her eyes widened.

'Holy shit is that Splinter!?' Amy wondered.

"You seem frightened. Would you like some tea?" Splinter asked.

"S-Sure." Amy said. Splinter left, and Amy knew what was coming next.

"Ha! I beat you again, Fearless!" Raph said, coming out of the dojo.

"Hey! Is that the new girl?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah. My name is Amy!" Amy said, jumping up.

"Why aren't you afraid? That never happens." Donnie said.

"Your... father and/or gaurdian came out first. I think I can deal with mutant turtles." Amy partly lied. She already knew what would happen.

"Oh yeah, here's your bag." April said, giving Amy her artist bag.

"Wah! I still have it!?" Amy said, her eyes shining. She took it out of April's hand, and hugged it like she depended on it. "You didn't look in the sketchbook, right?" Amy asked.

"No, just looked what was inside. It looks like you have a lot of paints, pencils, and markers." April said.

"Yeah. Been drawing since I was two. My..." Amy trailed off. She remembered her father giving her lessons. Her father wasn't a famous artist, but he was the best at being an artist.

"Your?" Leo asked.

"N-nothing." Amy said.

"Here you go." Splinter said, almost making Amy drop her bag as sulk lines appeared on her face. Amy turned on her heel, and lightly took the tea.

"Thank you." Amy said, carefully putting down the bag, and sipping the green Japanese tea. Once she finished it, she gave it back to Splinter, and bowed respectively. "Thanks again, sir." Amy said.

"You can call me Master Splinter, Miss. Amy." Splinter said.

"Ok, Master Splinter." Amy said, coming back up. She smiled and picked up her bag again.

"Uh, do you know anywhere abandoned?" Amy said, blushing.

"Abandoned?" April asked.

"You see... Once I woke up on the rooftop, I forgot everything. So, I dunno where I live, exactly..." Amy lied.

"You can stay with me. Me and my aunt could use some company." April said.

"Oh, no, no! I couldn't be a burden to any of you." Amy said.

"Well, you can stay with us. I'll make sure we have an extra room." Splinter said.

"W-Well... No, I couldn't." Amy said.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Mikey said.

"Well... Ok. But I won't be a burden! I will help you around the house and stuff!" Amy said, feeling the same feeling Tohru had in Fruits Basket. Even though Fruits Basket was one of her favorite animes, she wasn't going to bring it up right now.

"I think I'll need some help." Splinter said.

"Ok!" Amy said.


	3. NOTE!

Ok, here's the reason I'm not updating-

I'm busy with other stories, and some just got off of hiatus. I really want to finish/get more chapters on them. But this story will be updating, hopefully tomorrow! So, enjoy my other stories for now!


	4. Meeting new friends, Sarah, and tears

**Sorry for going on hiatus! I couldn't think of how to make the characters appear... Anyways I hope this passes as a chapter. Don't own TMNT, just my OCS! And you own your OCS! Also, I picked the one for Donnie... * drum roll everywhere* Skipper917! Her character will appear around the last part of the chapter. You'll know when it says ~Real world~.**

A day went by. Turns out they did somehow have a spare room. Amy hid her stuff under her new bed, and sighed. She thought of her parents. Why did everything have to turn into crap? Turning on her side, she thought for a while. Then she two other voices.

"Hey! Were back!" Said a girl.

"Oh, hey, Lily, Tori!" She heard April say.

"Who's Lily and Tori?" Amy asked to no-one. She opened the door a crack, and saw two girls. One had raven black hair, and was a bit shorter than Amy herself. She had a blue tank top on, and blue jeans with white socks and blue high tops. The second girl had deep red hair, Amy could make out only a few freckles on her nose, a red t-shirt with blue splatters, blue jeans, white socks, and red tennis shoes. The raven girl, which Amy guessed was Lily, spoke up.

"Why is the door open? Guys, is there another brother you forgot to tell us about?" Lily asked, crossing her arms. Amy felt her stomach jump. She was a bit nervous.

"I see hair. And clothes. I don't think it's a mutant." The other girl who seemed to be shorter than Lily, said. Amy guessed that was Tori. Amy opened the door wider, and the two girl's gasped.

"A human girl!?" Lily asked.

"Hi..." Amy said, closing the door behind her.

"And she's shy?" Tori asked.

"I'm not, at least, around people I know..." Amy replied.

"Well, that's ok! My name is Shadow-Lily Yune Morgan! But call me Shadow-Lily, Shadow, or Lily! I'm 16 years old!" Lily said, shaking Amy's hand.

"I'm Tori Isabella Dawson. I'm 15 years old." Tori said almost blankly, shaking Amy's hand after Lily was done.

"I'm Amy Locke. I'm also 15." Amy replied. Her voice was now normal, not the shy quiet voice she used.

"Why are you staying here?" Lily asked.

"She can't remember anything." Leo said.

"You can't remember anything?" Tori asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Amy replied.

"But that's ok! She's staying here till she can remember where she lives!" Mikey said cheerfully.

"Yep!" Amy replied.

"We'll help! It won't be that hard since there might be Missing Child posters everywhere!" Lily said.

"Yeah. And the police should be on the lookout as well." Donnie said.

**~Real World~**

A girl sat in front of a TV, watching, you guessed it, TMNT 2012. She had golden blond hair about mid-back, a few inches shorter around her chest area. She had sapphire blue eyes, and wore a gray t-shirt with a black stallion on the front, dark blue skinny jeans, and white socks. Her black 2-inch stiletto heel boots sat beside her, one sideways on the floor while the other was sitting upright.

"Hey, Sarah! What are you watching?" Her little brother asked. The young boy had dark brown hair, hazel eyes, a green t-shirt with JBQ on the front, black shorts, and white socks.

"TMNT 2012." Sarah replied.

"That show again? Doesn't it rot your brain?" The younger brother, AKA Josh asked.

"No! It's awesome! Right now Shredder's daughter, Kairi, is helping the turtles by getting a rocket launcher!" Sarah said.

**~A/N! If your a true 2012 fan you would know what episode this is! :3 A/N~**

"Whatever. Jordan is playing Minecraft, again." Referring to the youngest brother.

"Cool story, bro." Sarah replied. Josh sighed again, but gave up and watched the show with her.

"Time for bed, you two!" Their mother said around 12:00.

"Why? It's Friday!" Sarah asked.

"I'll go to bed." Josh said, going out of the room.

"Sarah, you know I only let you stay up till 12." The mother said.

"Fine!" Sarah said, pushing her mother out the door. Sarah got into bed, too upset to even dare touch her PJs. She looked out the window. She clasped her hands together. The stars seemed to shine brighter at that. "My life is pretty good, but god, I'd like a better life when I wake up tomorrow. Maybe the kind I always wished, to be in TMNT..." Sarah slowly fell asleep with a yawn. A blue light floating into the room about an hour later, 12:59 about to change to 1:00. The ball surrounded her, and tapped her. The clock went to 1:00, and Sarah was gone.

~A few hours earlier, about 7:00 AM~

"Amy! Wake up! Today is Friday! Time for School!" Amy's mother didn't hear her daughter groan but get out of bed. She didn't hear the one squeak of the wooden board. She cocked a brow, but went to the door. "Aims!" Amy's mother knocked on the door. "Come on, lazy! Let's go!" No reply. Amy's mother opened the door, and almost fainted in shock. The balcony's window was wide open, the curtains blowing in the wind, and her hair whipped everywhere. The sheets and blanket was on the floor, and her pillows were everywhere. Her sneakers didn't lie beside the door like they usually did. Amy never left her window open. She stared, wide-eyed for a few minutes. Then she did what mothers do when they find out their children are gone. She screamed. "AMY!" The whole neighbor hood heard the scream. The town wasn't very big, so the echo went out of the window.

"Oh no! Lucy!" One neighbor said, climbing over the fire escape over to the woman's balcony. She climbed in the window.

"Jessica! Oh Jessica, my baby's missing!" Lucy shouted, crying hard. Jessica comforted the crying mother, grabbing the phone and calling 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" The operator said.

"My neighbor's daughter is missing." Jessica replied calmly. As Lucy cried, and Jessica telling the operator, a glowing blue ball of light stared in the window, seemingly watching the two woman. Then, it disappeared.

**Whhaaatt? The blue ball is a STALKER!? /shot/**


	5. 2ND NOTE!

**ATTENTION ALL READERS! ATTENTION ALL READERS!**

**I might not be able to update ANY of my stories tomorrow. Why? IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TOMORROW, THAT'S WHY! *squeal* **

**Also, I just realized I've been on this website for a whole YEAR! (Back in December, ^^;)**

**Anyways, also for the stories I HAVEN'T updated in a while... Well, maybe I'll update them soon! (Hopefully ^^;)**


	6. Adoption!

**Okay, guys, I have some news.**

**I can't continue this story. /everyone shoots at me and throws tomatos/ Gah! *dodges***

**Listen! Listen! Okay, so it looks like people like this story, so, I'm going to put this story,**

**UP FOR ADOPTION! **

**Yep! If you're interested, please PM me.**

**Only one person will be able to adopt it! (duh)**


	7. FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU U

**I know I said this story is over and up for adoption, but I need to say something.**

**Guest- I'm a absolutely sick of people openly supporting such disgusting and wrong sinful things like gays. As a Christian I just cant sit by as this kind of stuff spreads all over America. It is not right and it is spitting in the face of God and the very way he set up the world. One man and one woman is the way it should be and the way it was meant to be. I just hope that the other Christians out there who notice notes like this will find their voice and start to speak against this problem that is sadly destroying so much of society today!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**WTF MAN!? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!? I'm Christian, and guess what, Mr. Guest?**

**I SUPPORT GAYS! I guess I'm going to hell, huh?**

**NOTHING, and I mean NOTHING was said in the bible about gays. And not only have you offended a lot of people on this site, you have offended one of my good friends.**

**So if you hate gays so much, then why don't you do this-**

**MOVE TO RUSSIA.**

**With their stupid laws, I'm sure you'll fit right in. I hope you freeze your ass off.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Sorry you guys had to read that. I'm just now angry. And to think I was excited while watching Booyaka-Showdown. Now I'm in a bad mood. **


	8. Adopted

**So, this is the last time I update this story, but only to tell you it was adopted by Kappa Taicho. She's a good friend, and has so far gave the story a good home and loving family. XD.**

**Anyways, thanks guys. Here is the stories link thingy- s/9579044/1/One-Adventure-That-Shall-Never-Be-Forg otten**

**Bye guys! You can also see my other stories, as ****_Spike is a what?_**** Will be updated very shortly, ****_We were cloned?_**** Will hopefully be too, and ****_Keeping Secrets is defiantly not fun_**** will be done soon! **


End file.
